


Burning Up

by fiction_in_my_veins



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cock Tease, Diego Hargreeves - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Ice Cube, Kinky, Kitchen Counter Sex, Shameless Smut, TUA lemon, Temperature Play, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, diego hargreeves lemon, diego hargreeves one shot, diego hargreeves smut, kinky diego hargreeves, naughty diego hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_in_my_veins/pseuds/fiction_in_my_veins
Summary: Reader wakes up from a nap and begins her weekend household chores when Diego wakes up to find her in next to nothing. Him and his wandering hands join the Reader, a lot of sneaky touches under the pretext of cleaning. They end up together on the kitchen counter. Smut ensues. Also, a sneak peak at Domestic Diego and Fluff Ball Diego.





	Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on Tumblr at @awesometheydontknowiamhere.

You cursed under your breath as you looked down at your shirt. You had to take it off, now that you spilled water on it. You pulled it over your head, missing the cool respite it brought against the soaring heat. You walked over to the laundry basket and chose a clean cropped camisole, an apt choice for sweaty household chores.

You looked around at the living room and began picking up the empty pizza boxes from the previous night, considering you wanted to get a head start before Diego woke up.

An hour passed and living room floor emerged from under throw pillows, strewn novels and random items of clothing.

You walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of water. You chugged one down and placed the other on your hot neck. You closed your eyes in bliss and moved the bottle across your chest, skimming over your collar bones.

"I have never been this jealous of a water bottle in my entire life."

"Diego, you're up!"

You walked up to him and placed a peck on his lips before returning to the bottle.

"Whoa! Babe, you can't give me a tiny taste and walk away like that."

He wrapped his arms around your bare waist and pulled you to him. You giggled as he placed tiny kisses on your neck, travelling to your shoulders.

He hooked a finger under the noodle thin straps of your top and you playfully smacked his hand away.

"Hands off the merchandise! We need to clean up this mess, ensure we can have our impromptu nap sessions without these paper plates sticking our backs."

"Can a man help himself when his girl is wearing next to nothing, looking like a snack? I am almost certain that my utility belt covers more surface area than that," he said with a chuckle.

"Shut it, smart ass. Less chit-chat, put those hands to work now and maybe I'll put mine to work later," you said with a wink.

A long hour passed and the only shelving of your groceries was left. Your black on black combo had compelled Diego to act like horny teenager, his hands seeking you at every possible opportunity.

You played along, humoring him when he tucked you under his chin and vacuumed the carpet, his hand resting on your nearly bare butt.

A swat on your butt, a nibble on your earlobe, you grew antsier with each touch. At one point, you considered dragging him to nearest horizontal surface, to hell with the groceries, but thought against it. You were enjoying Diego's not so accidental touches far too much to stop.

You bent down to pick up a bag and heard a sharp intake of breath. You turned around to see him appreciatively glancing at your butt.

Placing a hand on his chest, you whispered in his ears," Enjoying what you see?"

A dark look crossed his features.

"That's it. Turn around, hands on the counter, please."

Your breath caught in your throat, playtime was over.

"The longest fucking hour of my life, Y/N," Diego growled in your ear.

You waited eagerly. He wasn't touching you but you could feel him behind him. He took something from the fridge and shut, something that rattled against its container.

You felt him move closer to you and squeezed your eyes shut in anticipation.

Diego placed his hands on your waist, his fingers walking over the band of your pants. You purred and leaned back into him.

"Someone's getting hungry," he chuckled, “your turn is over, the ball is in my court now."

His palms cupped your clothed breasts. You pushed into his hands and he dropped them to your hips. Sliding your hair over your shoulder, he kissed a path from the base of your neck to your earlobes.

"Liking the taste of your medicine?"

You began to speak when he flipped you around and captured your answer with his lips. His tongue snaked past your barriers, weakening your knees.

Between his rock hard body and the kitchen counter, you found both, support and relief.

Your hands landed on his chests but he pulled them off and pinned them to your side.

Not one to waste time or words, he gave you a sharp look, fixing you in your spot. He made quick work of your clothes and then his.

"Close your eyes."

A second later you felt his hot tongue flick over your nipple. You hummed at the sensation of his wicked lips. An arm around your waist, his free hand met your lonely breast, his fingers taunting the flesh around your intrigued peaks.

You pressed your thighs together, the moisture of his tongue mimicked at your core.

He stood up to his full height, looking into your eyes. His forehead rested against yours.

You stood down, anticipating a kiss, but little did you know that he had a different kind of kiss planned.

He kissed the tip of your nose, a gesture contrasting his rough demeanor while his fingers slipped into your hot folds. His digits separated them, spreading your moisture around. His first brush with your clit sent a jolt through your body. You grabbed his shoulders, your heart racing.

He smirked and repeated the motion, his fingers playing your body like a well-tuned guitar.

You bit your lip and closed your eyes, leaning into him.

"Aah!"

A sudden shock woke you up. It took you a moment to identify it, but not before Diego repeated it a few more times. Each time the odd sensation touched you, it burned you up. You realized that his weapon was a melting cube of ice.

You looked down to see him rub a dripping ice cube up your slit, and your legs turned into jelly.

He placed it back in a discreet bowl and lifted you up onto the countertop.

Nibbling at your neck, he whispered dirty nothings in your ear. With a soft push, he laid you on your back, your legs ending up on his shoulders.

A singular moan escaped your lips at a single stroke of his tongue over your slit. His mouth spoke a contemporary language at the junction of your thighs. Your body replied, bucking off the flat surface while your eyes rolled to the back of your head.

He placed his arm across your midriff, tethering you to the cool countertops.

He kissed the inside of your thighs and you thoroughly enjoyed the sensory contrast of his two-day old scruff. He turned his attention to your other thigh, giving it the same TLC.

You ran your fingers through his hair, coming to rest at the base of his hair.

His tongue returned to your clit. The heels of your feet dug into back as he pushed a cold finger into your hot depths.

You clenched around his icy digit, his vocal vibration transcending through your core.

A cold thumb stroked your bundle of nerves and a steady stream of moans peppered with expletives shot out of your lips.

The altering sensations of cold and warmth, soft and hard, suckling and pulsing, pushed you to the brink of your orgasm.

"Diego, ple-... I need to..."

You couldn't complete your sentence as his skilled fingers snatched away your chain of thought. You were on the edge, a few thrusts away, when he withdrew his hands and unhooked your legs from his shoulders.

"What are y-"

His fingers interrupted your complaint.

He leaned across the counter to fetch a condom from his wallet and slipped it on.

You were getting fidgety, so close yet so far.

He locked his fingers with yours and buried himself in one smooth thrust.

"Oh God! Fuck yes, baby."

You came on his cock, writhing under his sinewy body. When you came to, you realized you were crushing his fingers.

Before you got a chance to say anything, he started his sweet assault again. Pulling out completely and reentering, he pushed against your walls.

You started matching his thrusts, eliciting unholy moans from his lips.

"Y/N, my love, I am almost there," he whispered.

He pounded into you, intent on bringing you both to climax together. Your hand reached the junction of your cores, rubbing yourself.

The next minute was a blur; you weren't sure who triggered who's orgasm. A wave of mutual pleasure broke over your bodies amid the constant chanting of each other's names.

When he finally regained composure, he pulled out and disposed the condom in the trash can.

Picking you up in his arms, he announced with a cheeky smile, "Well, that was worth the wait."


End file.
